Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: An experiment gone very, very wrong  Slight GokuderaxYou with Tsuna as your twin XD


**Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus**

Ever since you meet Gokudera you couldn't help but hate the man. Sure he was pretty damn hot but pass that is the cigar smoking asshole that he is. You couldn't even stay in the same room as him without having the unintentional twitch of throwing something at him. Possibly anything sharp or explosive.

But alas your own twin brother betrayed you and decided to hang out with the said cigar smoking asshole that is Gokudera Hayato. So in your very own home. Things started out like this.

"What the hell are you doing here, woman!"

"I live here you bimbo."

Twitch.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, so you're a stupid and deaf. Should've have expected."

"You bastard. I'll bomb you to hell!"

"Onii-san Stupidera's being mean to me~"

"A-Ah Gokudera please don't be mean to (Name)-Chan."

"But Tenth!"

"Ew, Stupidera stop eye raping my brother!"

Tsuna faints.

"You bitch."

A pillow to Gokudera's face.

"Don't go speaking profanities in our house. You asshole."

"Fucking hypocrite."

And that's how you usually end your day in the Sawada household. How your poor twin brother ever manages you will never know.

So when the teacher assigned you and Gokudera for a small experimentation. Naturally, the response was.

"Oh hell no! I am not working with Stupidera!"

Twitch.

"Who the hell wants to work with you anyway?"

"Teacher, I refuse to even stay in the same room as him. I'll go insane!"

"For once I actually I agree with _that_."

"Both of you quiet! The partners have already been chosen so both of you Sit. Back. Down!"

Both of you had no choice but to agree and started on the experiment.

'Men are from Mars, Woman are from Venus'

Gokudera, hesitantly, walks to your table and sits on the nearest chair. You roll your eyes and pick up the piece of paper where you'll write the results.

"Look at that Stupidera 'Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus'. Where do you come from?"

"Shut the fuck up woman! Lets fucking hurry so I can get the fuck away from you!"

"You say fuck a lot don't you? Never had a good one huh?"

Gokudera stands up with a blush on his cheeks but that didn't stop him from reaching for his explosives.

"Gokudera! Sawada! It seems both of you are so eager to start the experiment. Why don't you both lead?"

Gokudera grumbles and you also swear under your breath. You both walk to the front as all your classmates stare at you. You briefly caught Tsuna hiding his face in his hands.

"So, what the hell do we do?"

Gokudera asks the teacher and you glare at him. Stupidera didn't even read the damn instructions. Your teacher clears his throat and explains.

"We will see if the theory that Men are from Mars and Woman are from Venus. We'll do it with creating stories. One of you will start of the story and the other will add to it. The story will finish when both have reached a conclusion."

Gokudera scoffs and you roll your eyes.

"Fine, I'll start the story. Who knows what Stupidera might come up with."

Gokudera reaches for his explosives but stops when Tsuna shouts for him to put it away. Gokudera, hesitantly, nods.

"Then please Sawada. Start."

"_Yoko couldn't help but loathe her brother's lover," You started trying not to snicker. "Not that she was against being gay it was just how clingy this guy was to her brother. One might say he was possessive with the 'I love you's' and 'don't go's' and as luck might have it. He decided to stay at their house."_ You look to Gokudera. "Your move Stupidera."

Gokudera grits his teeth but smirked when an idea popped into his head. So he started his story.

"_Carl, the lover of Yoko's brother, knew as to why she was being a jealous bitch and it was because she was in love with him,"_

"THE HELL GOKUDERA?"

"I'm not finished," Gokudera sent you a glare and you glared right back. _"So when Yoko found out that Carl was moving in. She couldn't help but feel aroused. Little did Yoko know that Carl was NOT in love with her brother but he was actually a secret agent sent to protect her brother. Carl had to play as the lover to get into the house."_

He turns to you to indicate it was your turn and you smirk evilly at him. So that's how he wanted to play.

"_Little did Carl know that Yoko was never in love with him and he never will! She was sent to kill Carl for the reason that he just a stupid bastard that came into her house."_

"_Oh but Carl knew that Yoko just wanted to mask her want and need for him. He knew very well of his secret love for him." _Gokudera smirked and you scowl.

"_So she devised a plan to kill Carl and to cut off all of his balls and force feed it to him that night."_

"_But she couldn't do it! Not when she was deeply in love with him."_

"_Fuck love! She was about to kill the stupid leech in her house. So she positioned her knife and—"_

"_Stabbed herself and slowly died knowing that she couldn't stab her love for—"_

"_She was revived on the spot and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the sleeping leech—"_

"_But her gun missed and fired up the roof and—"_

"_And the roof collapsed effectively killing the leech—"_

"_And herself."_

You glared daggers at Gokudera as he reached for some dynamite. You both ignore Tsuna's protest and your classmate's murmurs of:

"What? Carl died?"

"I thought Yoko was revived? Then she died?"

"What happened to the gay lover?"

You grit your teeth and glare at Gokudera.

"The hell Stupidera? What kind of story was that? You expect me to believe it?"

"What the hell are you babbling about woman? You're the one who made the story in the first place!"

"That's it! I refuse to be your partner for this fucking experiment. You violent, opinionated, cigar smoking, profanity speaking asshole!"

"Yeah? Well you're a jealous whiny little bitch. Who never seems to fucking shut the hell up!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"BRING IT BITCH!"

Tsuna stared wide eyed as well as the whole class. Even your teacher was dumbstruck. Never have they heard swearing…like that!

They all watched in silence as they wait for both of you to start spilling blood but instead ended up with laughter. That's right you had a belly wrenching laugh as well as Gokudera and the whole class laughed along without even knowing why you were all laughing in the first place. When the laughter quieted down. You approach Gokudera and grinned.

"Nice one Gokudera. You really got me."

"You're not half bad (Name). Wanna have lunch with me?"

You shrug.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

You both continued to laugh as you walk back to your seats. Ever since that day you've noticed that Gokudera was actually nice! And the profanities that come out of his mouth were limited.

All in all you thought it was the best day you've ever had with Gokudera Hayato.

Extended Ending

"Oh hey Tsuna. What's wrong?"

Tsuna was at the corner of the room shaking like a wet rat.

"Oi, what the hell did you do to the 10th?"

Gokudera runs to Tsuna and asks what's wrong. Tsuna just continues to shudder and shake.

"I think we traumatized his virgin ears. He hasn't heard anything that PG-17 before in his life."

"Oi, this is all your fault you fucking bitch!"

"My fault? Who the fuck threw the first profanity?"

"You did you bastard!"

"Do you _want_ to rewind today's events you asshole?"

"NO! DON'T!"

You both watch as Tsuna runs away from the both of you. Well, it's not like people can change in a day.


End file.
